


patched

by enabler (svartalfheimr), TheAceApples



Series: Alpha-17 + Reconditioning = Captain Rex [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darth Maul's Spider Legs, GFY, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svartalfheimr/pseuds/enabler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceApples/pseuds/TheAceApples
Summary: The Anacondan is loud and the Zabrak is afraid.
Relationships: Alpha-17/Darth Maul
Series: Alpha-17 + Reconditioning = Captain Rex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164716
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Rexconditioned





	patched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [call-me-cee (cls1606)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cls1606/gifts).
  * Inspired by [while the light fails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436078) by [svartalfheimr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svartalfheimr/pseuds/svartalfheimr). 



> call-me-cee asked: For Maul/Alpha!Rex.....hmmmm...lessee... how about a sentence: “How did you know that would happen?”

“How did you know that would happen?”

The Anacondan cackles at One-Seven's question and curls tighter around his—master's?—shoulders. "Oh, he _always_ gets like this, when someone new is in his den." He nuzzles his master's—friend's?—jaw and One-Seven watches the Zabrak absentmindedly run a hand over his head and down his body. "That's why I send people down here: they _always_ try to kill him, so he kills _them,_ and then I get his leftovers!"

He seems very pleased with their arrangement until he catches sight of One-Seven's unimpressed face.

"Oh, uh, no... hard feelings about that, right? You're alive, and it looks like you hurt my master more than he hurt you. So... water... under the bridge?"

One-Seven eyes the blaster graze on red and black skin and considers holding onto his offense. He could kill the Anacondan, could kill the twisted and broken and clanking Zabrak, but—hells. At least if he had to crash on this junkyard of a planet, he found the two most interesting beings around.

"I've got a bacta patch for that," he says, tapping the affected spot on his own chest. "Think you can convince him to let me use it?"

The Anacondan blinks and cackles again, shaking his head.

"Master," he croons into the Zabrak's ear, "the clone wants to help you. Heal you. Would you like that, master?"

It's odd; One-Seven is _sure_ the Zabrak is as intelligent as any other being, yet he hisses and growls and says nothing, completely feral. Like the combination of isolation and whatever mortal wound he had apparently refused to let kill him has just—flipped a switch. He understands words and concepts, enough to coordinate with his Anacondan friend, but he's still ruled by animal instinct.

One-Seven watches him take in the information and narrow his bloody, sickly yellow eyes.

Settling his helmet firmly on the ground, he gets back to his feet and approaches. The Zabrak's spider-like legs click and jangle as he watches One-Seven's approach with mounting suspicion, mounting panic. When One-Seven crosses an unseen line, he snarls another threat display.

With an internal shrug, One-Seven snarls right back.

It startles both the Zabrak and Anacondan; One-Seven watches those eyes roll wildly as he tries to literally back them up the wall to get away, and sighs.

He holds up the bacta patch demonstratively.

"I am _going_ to put this on that burn," he threatens, taking another step and watching the Zabrak's shoulders round further and further. "Now be a good little spider and try not to put up too much of a fight."


End file.
